Hero Meets Toa
by Draco565
Summary: First mission for Xcross turn into a war for peace.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or Hero Factory

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Yelling"**

=Hero Ship=

A space ship deep in space being piloted by a rookie hero. His armour consisted of a black helmet covering his top half of his head and his jaw line; red body armour with a 'H' symbol on the middle of his chest with flames spreading sideways from the 'H'; both of his arms had black armour that had a semi-circle covering both shoulders, and red armour on his lower arms; his right leg had red armour on his thigh and shins while his left leg had a white armour piece with 'HERO' on the left side and red armour on his shin; his feet were in red boots; and on his back was a jet pack and two wings that folded out.

"Xcross, being this is your first solo mission we hope you return" the chief said.

"Don't worry sir, I will return in one piece" Xcross replied.

"Okay, your mission is to investigate a high energy from a galaxy we have not explored yet. Once you find the planet we will lose connection to you so you're on your own for the rest of the mission. Got it" chief explained.

"Yes sir" Xcross replied before activating the ships jump drive to shorten space flight.

=Bara Magna=

Xcross had landed his ship near a giant crater where the energy was radiating from. Equipping himself with his sonic blaster and an experimental weapon called the 'Universal Arm' on his left arm exited the ship and entered the crater. What he found was a mask of some kind surrounded by what looked to be scarab beetles.

'That's what making the energy a mask, interesting' Xcross thought. He slide down into the crater scaring off all the scarabs except one who tapped the mask before it started to glow and form a cyclone around it.

The cyclone subsided to reveal a robot with gold armour on his chest, shoulders, upper thighs, shins and feet; his shoulder armour looked to be some kind of sword but with a big blade on the back and a short blade at the front; and the mask from earlier was now being worn by this new robot but without a mouth guard. The new robot looked unsteady on his feet nearly crushing the scarab that tapped the mask.

"sorry little one, as you can see I am not use to this yet" the robot apologised to the scarab placing his hand on the ground for the scarab to walk up his arm to his mask, "I see you are interested in the Mask of Life" he said before the masked and the scarab glowed. The scarab crawled back down his arm to his hand then getting more brighter turning into a shield with the same sword that were on his shoulder but being silver and with the scarab's face in the middle of the two swords, "amazing, but I see you can tell"

The sound of a best came behind the robot to s reveal a brown beast with a pincer tail. The beast charged at the robot tackling him to the ground trying several time to stabbing him with its tail till it was hit by a sonic blast knocking its tail blade off. It ran off whimpering while Xcross helped the new robot to his feet.

"Thank you, but I have never seen a Toa like you before"

"What is a Toa?"

"You don't know what a Toa is?"

"No sorry, my name is Xcross, a Hero. What is your name?" Xcross asked.

"My name is Mata Nui" Mata Nui answered before picking up the tail of the beast when the sound of a vehicle was heard coming towards them. A vehicle carrying another robot but less in size confronted them but shut up after seeing Xcross's weapons.

"Where did you get that weapon?"

"It was issued to me when I got my armour" Xcross answered.

"Who are you and where are we?" Mata Nui asked.

"My name is Metus an Agori and this planet is called Bara Magna" Metus answered.

"Where is the closet town?" Xcross asked.

"Get on my Thornatus and I will take you to the closet one" Metus said seating back in the driver seat with Mata Nui on the left side and Xcross on the right.

=Vulcanus=

They arrived at the village of Vulcanus with Metus describing what happened on Bara Magna. They entered an arena with two glatorians fighting. One being from Vulcanus and the other from the ice village. The village chief Raanu explained a bit more on Glatorians law that Metus couldn't till Strakk threw his ice axe at Ackar knocking him out.

"That is clearly breaking the rules" Mata Nui said.

"We're Agori, we don't stand a chance against Glatorians" Raanu said.

"Mata Nui, are you going to stop this?" Xcross asked and his answer was Mata Nui jumping into the ring with the tail sword and scarab shield.

He stopped Strakk from delivering the final blow but was pushed back by Strakk with him constantly smashing his axe against Mata Nui's shield. Mata Nui was knocked to the ground while Strakk was continuing smashing his axe till Mata Nui's masked started to glow when his right hand holding the tail sword was over his head. The sword glowed changing shape to what resembling the swords on his shoulders but the back had an extra sword attach. Strakk back off and was now on the offensive with Mata Nui kicking him into a rock and Ackar stomping on his axe as he tried to throw his axe again as he did to Ackar.

"Yield" Ackar said, "thank you, stranger"

"You are welcome" Mata Nui said.

=Ackar's Room=

"You won all of these" Xcross said looking at the wall full of shields.

"Yep, but I still don't know your names?" Ackar said.

"Sorry, my name is Mata Nui and you won't believe me what I am about to say" Mata Nui said.

"What is that then" Ackar said. Mata Nui explained on how he was from an entirely different planet and that he needs to get back there to defeat a great evil.

"I knew it!" a female voice shouted casing them to see a blue female Glatorian dancing and repeating "I knew it".

"Who is that?" Mata Nui asked.

"She is Kiina, other than sneaking around corners, I trust her with my life" Ackar said. "I still don't know your name?"

"Sorry, just looking at your shields. My name is Xcross, a Hero" Xcross said. "I am also from a different planet"

"How many kinds of Hero's are there?" Mata Nui asked.

"There are thousands of us patrolling galaxies keeping peace" Xcross stated. "Umm, Kiina can you please stop that now"

"Oh sorry, but I was right about there being other planets out there but no one would believe me" Kiina said. "Also I might know something that can help you"

"What is it?" Mata Nui asked.

"But first you do something for me" Kiina said.

"What is it?" Xcross asked.

"I want off this rock" Kiina said.

"I will see what I can do" Mata Nui said. Kiina then noticed the scarab on Mata Nui's shoulder.

"You named him Click right" Kiina said.

"Click, is an excellent name" Mata Nui said with Click agreeing with him.

"Xcross, how do you become a Hero" Ackar asked.

"You don't become one, instead you are built" Xcross said then explaining everything Hero Factory is about and how the Hero core is their very life force.

"So, if your core runs out—"Kiina said.

"I would be dead, out of power, or eternal sleep with no chance of me returning" Xcross said.

"How long till your core runs out?" Mata Nui asked worried.

"I have enough to help Mata Nui either unite these villages or take him to his home planet, but I say we help these villages unite against these Bone Hunters and Vorox" Xcross said.

"I will do that then" Mata Nui said.

Draco565: first chapter done.

I have always been a big fan of Bionicle and I think of Hero Factory as Bionicle in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or Hero Factory

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Attacks"**

=desert=

Xcross, Ackar, Kiina and Mata Nui were travelling across a desert to Kina's home. They were discussing about the Bonehunters and the Skrall on how they were getting more confident in their attacks against other villages. Mata nui speculated that there was a traitor a mongst the Agori or glatorians. The sound of the ground rumbling made everyone stop and saw a giant beast with tracks on its legs and had pincers on its face.

"We have to turn back" Mata nui said as they were dodging the beast's feats.

"Can't they're more dangerous" Ackar said pointing behind them. Xcross looked back to see some Skrall on the back of some beasts. They were all knocked of the vehicle and soon were surrounded by Skrall.

"Ackar Kiina, take care of the Skrall. I will deal with the beast" Mata nui said.

"I will help you Mata Nui" Xcross said activating his jetpack.

The beast tried to stomp on Mata nui but Mata nui just kept dodging while Xcross fired his blaster at the beast hopping to distract it for Mata nui. The back of the beast open up to reveal a cannon and started to fire at Mata nui and Xcross.

"Mata nui get the cannon on the back of it, we can possibly use to take some of the Skrall out" Xcross said blasting some Skrall that were going to sneak up on Ackar and Kiina.

"Oaky" Mata nui said grabbing onto the beast leg as it pulled it up. Mata nui aimed the cannon at some of the Skrall on horseback and fired, he continued till the beast hit him up onto a ledge. "Everyone lets go"

"What?" Kiina asked.

"He has a plan Kiina, just do it" Ackar said getting onto the vehicle with Kiina in the driver sit. "Xcross come on"

"Gotcha" Xcross said blasting a few more Skrall.

Mata nui powered up his sword and stabbed it into the ledge making it fall to pieces. He ran across the pieces while everyone else drove underneath the beast as the rocks crushed it along with the Skrall.

"It will have Skrall in its gums for days" Ackar said.

"Wait, where is Mata Nui?" Kiina said.

"Up there" Xcross said pointing to Mata nui surfing down on his shield onto the front of the vehicle.

"Woohoo, now that awesome" Kiina said.

"Kiina look" Ackar said. Everyone looked to see smoke coming out of Kiina's village.

"No" Kiina said speeding up.

=Kiina's village=

Everyone saw huts with holes in them burning, Kiina started to look around to see if anyone was there. The sound of a groan alerted everyone and saw a green glatorian holding his left shoulder.

"Gresh" Kiina said.

"Kiina, I saw them destroy your home" Gresh said.

"This boy needs some help" Ackar said as he and Mata Nui placed Gresh's arms around them with Kiina leading them to the cavern.

"Skrall… Bone Hunters… working together" Gresh said before fainting.

"Skrall and Bone Hunters working together? Impossible they're rival tribes" Ackar said.

"But first we have to get to the cavern before that brut sees us" Xcross said.

A giant black robot with four blades as wings on his back walked out of the smoke looking around. He pointed his sword forward signalling bone hunters to spread out and search.

"Bone Hunters and Skrall are working together" Ackar snarled.

"Let's get to the cavern first" Mata Nui said.

"Oh, right" Kiina said.

They walked down a cannon to a dead end, Kiina used her spear to press a hexagon button opening a giant door. The door closed behind them and lights turned on to reveal strange symbols on the walls. Mata Nui stopped at seeing the symbols but continue to walk; the entered a giant area with different rooms full of jungles, ice, lava, water, rock and earth.

"Place him here" Kiina said as the got to the middle of the area with a table there.

"Come out and show yourself" Mata Nui said pulling his sword out a pointing it to a corridor with vines and grass growing in it.

"Hey, take it easy please" said a blue agori coming out of the corridor.

"Berix?" Kiina asked.

"You know him" Ackar said.

"He has a reputation for stealing stuff and getting a beating from it" Kiina said.

"Collecting" Berix said. "I collect stuff"

"What did I say if I caught you in my cavern again" Kiina said.

"It is not your cavern and besides who do you think got the lights working" Berix said.

"I did wonder that" Kiina said.

"Berix do you know how to fix a glatorian?" Xcross said.

"Oh, are you using that arm of yours?" Berix asked looking at Xcross's multi-arm.

"Don't even think about it and just fix Gresh for us please" Xcross said.

"Okay" Berix said jumping onto the table and grabbing a tool from his satchel.

"He better make it through this" Kiina threatened.

"Mata Nui what is it?" Ackar asked.

"This symbol I have seen it before" Mata Nui said reaching his hand out but pulled back when his mask started to glow. He placed his hand on the symbol which caused the wall with the symbol on it to slide down to reveal some stairs.

"What is down there?" Ackar asked.

"Don't ask me, I never been down there or even got that open" Kiina said.

"You guys have a look, I just going to look at those symbols we saw on the way in" Xcross said.

=with Xcross=

Xcross had started were the symbols first started and finished till he got back to main area. He had written every symbol down and was hopping his translator could help him tell what the symbols are. After a few minutes the symbols were translated to reveal that they were an ancient language and that this cavern is a lab used to create a being that would gather knowledge around the galaxy.

"Xcross we are leaving now" Ackar said walking up to him. "What did you find out?"

"This place was once a lab to build a being that would travel the galaxy and gather knowledge on different planets and life there" Xcross said.

"Interesting, what we found in that room was the lab with more of those symbols" Kiina said joining in.

"And the plans for a giant robot" Mata Nui said.

"It is best we get to the next village to warn them about the alliance between the Skrall and the Bone Hunters" Ackar said.

Draco565: second chapter done.


End file.
